A New Ending: Revenge
by dest-unknown
Summary: We've all read the books. But what if someone else got their hands on them? And what if that person was one of Rose and Dimitri's greatest enemies? What if that person had the power to rewrite Rose and Dimitri's whole love story?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story. I sorta took the idea after I read other people writing stories about when "the Gang" gets together to read the Vampire Academy books. **

**I do not own any of the Vampire Academy books or characters. Unfortunately, they all belong to Richelle Mead. **

(^^^)

Chapter 1 

Galina POV

"Nathan! Get your damn ass over here! And you," I commanded, pointing to one of my human slaves. Blood balloons I like to call them: Take a little itsy bitsy drink from them and the next thing you know, they're burst like a balloon. Honestly, who knew that humans could be so weak?

"Yes dumbass, I'm talking to you. Get your scrawy ass over here. I need today's shipments. Sonya* was supposed to send over some packages today." I yelled at him.

"Oh right" he muttered, bowing. "So sorry. Right away. Of course." He trembled as he ran back to me, arms laden with packages of various shapes and sizes.

"Yes, thank you so much dear Jeremy." I smirked at him. "Now for your reward…"

"Come closer, yes that's right. Come here Jeremy." I said, using only the tiniest bit of compulsion on him. "Yes, I won't hurt you. Come here". He slowly walked closer to me, hypnotized. It might've been the very revealing clothes I was wearing, a see-through shirt and extremely short skirt, both of which were very uncommon clothes for Russia, especially in winter.

Jeremy inched towards me, his face hesitant but full of lust, half disbelieving that I would choose him to reward over any of the other slaves I controlled. "Come on baby." I purred. As soon as he was close enough I grabbed him, and sunk my fangs into his delicious skin. He cried out in pain, but started moaning in pleasure the next second.

"Oooh baby…don't stop. That's right…Oh yeah…" he murmured against my skin as I fed on his warm, inviting blood.

I pulled away, and for a moment pondered on whether or not to turn him. Hmmm…I'd rather not, once he turns Strigoi, I won't be able to feed on him.

"No baby…please, come back…" he whispers as soon as he feels my fangs leave his skin. I take one more sip from him and then his eyes glaze over and I know he's off in la-la land, waiting for the next time I bite him so he can get that endorphin rush. I drop him on the floor, bored and wander over by the pile pd packages that that delicious blood bag brought in.

As I was sifting through the shipments, I noticed one in particular. It was a large box, and it had no return address on it. But that wasn't what was odd about the package. I ran most of my operations based on secrecy, so hardly anyone used a return address anymore. No this one was different because even though there wasn't an RA (return address) it still bore the mark of Moroi royals.

"Now why," I thought out loud, "would a _Moroi _send me a package? Hmmmm…" I mused.

"Oh, what the hell?" I muttered. "Might as well open it. It's not like they can kill me with a box." I snickered.

I used my abnormally sharp fingernails to tear open the box in about a second. It was filled with books.

"Ok, seriously, what the fuck?" I screamed, loud enough to wake Jeremy-who was lying in a heap on the floor- from his endorphin-filled stupor. He raised his head stupidly and looked around.

"Huh? What? Where the hell…" he asked confused.

"Oh Jeremy, honey, baby, just go back to sleep ok?" I said, impatient for him to fall back into his stupor and leave me the fuck alone.

"Galina…?" he asked nervously. "I had a dream…" he said puzzled.

"Aw, sweetie…I think I know just the thing to help you get better." I said slyly.

"What? What is it Galina?" he asked eagerly.

I bounded over to him, across the room in a millisecond.

"This" I said with a smirk. And I leaned over and sucked him dry. Then quickly and expertly, I cut my wrist and forced it into his mouth, making him drink my blood.

"There. Now you can be like me." I said, as his eyes began to close and his breathing started to even out. _And you'll stop bugging me for a while…_

Once a change is started, like turning a human into a Strigoi, it takes at least a couple of hours to have them fully adapt to their enhanced senses. Usually a strong Dhampir takes the least time. A weak, endorphin-filled human on the other hand, now that could take days, I thought with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Now, back to these goddamned books" I said to mhyself as I waltzed elegantly back to the other side of the room.

I picked up the package again, and peered inside. On the top of the books was a note. I picked it up and looked it over.

Dear Galina,

I know who you are. And I know what you do. So I need your help. Read these books, ALL OF THEM! Then, you will know what to do. Do everything the same up until book #4; change Dimitri. That part is very important. I know this is something you will want to do, but if it's not, I have other, shall we say, incentives for you. Read the books.

Love,

Your Moroi Conspirator

I turned over the note, wondering what the hell was going on. I set it down and picked up the first book in the box. Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead, the cover said. There was a picture of a girl on the front of the cover, but she did not look familiar.

I stared at the book for a long time before I opened it and started reading.

"I felt her fear before I heard her screams…" Well, this should be interesting I thought as I cackled out loud.


	2. Jeremy the Strigoi!

Hellloooo! Welcome back! Hahaha

And here is chapter 2. I most certainly do NOT own the Vampire Academy series or characters, those all belong exclusively to the amazing Richelle Mead.

Me: Awww…please let me own the series? Just for one teensy-eensy-little-bitty day?

Richelle: Well…

Me: YAY!

Richelle: Haha! Just kidding!

Me: Aww, dang!

(^^^)

Chapter 2

Galina POV

"…I heard the sound of cawing, almost like laughter." I closed the book-after reading the little insert for the book Strange Angels they had in the back- and quickly ran over to my laptop. I booted it up and frantically opened a new browser, searching for the Vampire Academy series. It turns out there are 6 books total, but I already knew that because I looked to see how many books were in the box.

I was actually online searching for anyone who sounded or talked like the person who sent me the note. Could it have been Victor Dashkov possibly? This seems like his type of stunt. But last I heard he was locked away in some Moroi prison. Tarasov, I think it was called.

I noticed something in the corner of my eye. A little heap was on the ground and now it seemed to be stirring.

Aw, shit! I forgot about Jeremy.

"G-G-G-Galina? What's happening to me?" he asked nervously.

"Urgh." I sighed impatiently, then brought Jeremy a mirror so that he could look at himself. He actually looked pretty hot with his deathly pale skin and glowing red eyes. Not that I actually felt a connection toward him. We Strigoi pride ourselves on not feeling any weaknesses such as love. It's such a hindrance, as was proven in that Vampire Academy book.

Now I know why the name Dimitri was so familiar in the letter! He used to be one of my old students, back when I was still a lowly Dhampir.

"Holy fucking shit son of a fucking bitch…" he actually went on like that for about 5 minutes before I interrupted him.

"Oh, just shut up!" I finally screamed at him. "God, ok yes, you are a Strigoi now. That means I will mentor you until you are capable of handling your responsibilities by yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

I asked, deadly serious.

Jeremy visibly gulped. "Um, yes sir, I mean ma'am, yes ma'am."

"Perfect. Now leave and find Nathan. He will instruct you until I come and fetch you." I commanded.

Jeremy nodded and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Jeremy sweetie?" I said seductively, looking him straight in his lust-filled eyes, "be a dear and tell everyone that if they so much as knock on my door, I will tear their throats out and send their head to the Moroi Royal Court."

"Y-Y-Yes of course." He stuttered. I moved closer and gave him a very passionate kiss on the lips, our tongues circling each other as if in a graceful dance.

"Thanks so much honey" I pulled back , leaving him breathless and slightly dazed. "Now, what are you waiting for? Leave me at once!"

As soon as Jeremy closed the door I reached into the box to pull the second book out.

"Now let us see how the brilliant Rose Hathaway will face her challenges this time!" I said sarcastically.

(^^^)

**Ok, I'm sorry. I would've ended that chapter with the first sentence from the 2****nd**** book, but I don't own it! Aww! I hope you enjoyed it anyway (even though this chaoter was really short) and I'm thinking of making a chapter in Jeremy's POV, or maybe even Lissa's or DImitri's. We'll see. :)**


End file.
